Ben 10 and Pokemon/Nobunaga's Ambition: The Ultimate Heroes United
The new with a massive crossover. Series *Nobunaga's Ambition *Pokemons Series with Ben 10 *Ben 10: Unleashed Battle Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX (devolved)/EMERALD *Kurt 10 *Fred 40 *Jack 10 *Alien 10 *Ben 10: Multi Trixes (devolved) *Ben 10,000: Multi Trixes (evolved) *Simien 10 *Ben 10: Unlimited Power *Ben 10: Omnifinity *Ben 10: MEGA Alien (evolved) *Stan 18 *Ben 10: Guardian Signs (new Pokemon Rangers) Pokemon in a Nobunaga's Ambition *Oda Nobunaga and Zekrom *Oichi and Jigglypuff *Akechi Mitushide and Articuno *Takeda Shingen and Groudon *Uesugi Kenshin and Mewtwo *Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Monferno *Mōri Motonari and Servine *Chōsokabe Motochika and Dewott *Maeda Keiji alaways and Torterra *Ishida Mitsunari alaways and Giratina (Altered) *Katō Kiyomasa alaways and Heatmor *Fukushima Masanori alaways and Gothitelle *Hosokawa Gracia alaways and Aggron Villains *MEGA Omega-Alpha IAX (evolution, off-screen evolution) *Alpha IAX (evolution, off-screen) *Omega-MEGA IAX (evolution, off-screen) Plot Note: It not speaked another to curing series more. 'Opening' ELITE Absorb teleported into from other series, but explosion of the MEGA Omega-Alpha IAX coming MEGA Omega-Alpha IAX: IAX! These all power in a All Omnitrixes into E.V.O Ultramatrix. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Why isn't there a single challenge? I beat Vilgax, the supposed 'Most Dangerous Being Ever'. If only some portal would open up and some bad guy would come out to fight me. MEGA Omega-Alpha IAX: (releases the sonic howl at the thing) Stan: Because I used to be a normal human like everyone, and then BAM! I have fire and magnet powers from my origins. But why? MEGA Omega-Alpha IAX: (releases the sonic howl at the all heroes is down) We cannot formation able. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): (turns invisible) AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! We sadly don't know anything about you, youngling. Katō Kiyomasa: (running in) Stop that, IAX! MEGA Omega-Alpha IAX: Nothing? Please, don't you know anything about any fire people on this planet? His all teleported the into Galvan Prime. 'Inside the Galvan Mark lll' His all teleported the into the series on Galvan Mark lll. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Azmuth! Azmuth: Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo, his real name is Perodua Viva ELITE? That's because error! Oda Nobunaga: No, he was the one who killed her. Perodua Viva ELITE (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice): Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo? Electric blast, we cannot formation, it want called me? Azmuth: We stop them. BTUAE/BTUAM/BTMA Ben: It all real crosstime! Able but explosion and another walked again on MEGA Omega-Alpha IAX. MEGA Omega-Alpha IAX: We cannot powerful leave me, but scrilling at the controlling on Galvan. (shot a wave in a Azmuth turning Giant Azmuth E.V.O) Hahahaha. (Giant Azmuth E.V.O punched in a heroes at the down) Fred: It cannot transformation able form now, we killed them now! Rex (Unleashed Battle Force): (using jumping with E.V.O Curing, and turned human) Azmuth: We side others. MEGA Omega-Alpha IAX: (summons the Alpha IAX's Guards and towards in a heroes) Fred: We second to go. (slapped down) Geoshock! ''(shot lightning at the Alpha IAX's Guards but invulneable them) MEGA Omega-Alpha IAX: Will be shot them, we too members of them. ''Technoshock in arrive Fred (as Geoshock): Hold down, Technoshock! Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): Well, it's pretty cool. It stands a little far away from here. Technoshock! (roars) Will be fight, Alpha IAX's Guards! (Alpha IAX's Guards wrapped with a goo silme, it falls) It can free! MEGA Omega-Alpha IAX: (holding Mind-Control Wind and throws it in a all heroes) Yes! To be completed...